Seamus O'Neill
Seamus O'Neill was a suspect in four murder investigations and a quasi-suspect in two other cases in the season before going on to kill mobster Vittorio Capecchi in How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past). He then escaped prison, making a brief appearance in Burning Bridges (Case #35 of Mysteries of the Past), shortly before being slain in In Love and War (Case #36 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Seamus was a 27-year-old dock worker turned delivery man turned leader of the Irish gang. He had thick brown hair and donned a dark blue shirt with the buttons undone underneath two brown suspenders, and would be seen carrying a brown sack over his right shoulder. As per his first appearance, Seamus had head lice, read the Concordian Gazette and drank absinthe. In his second appearance, he had a scar on his forehead, and was discovered to be a marksman, use hair pomade and wear perfume. In his first quasi-suspect appearance, he donned a brown suit jacket with a white dress shirt, a red tie, and a belt strapped around his right shoulder. In his third suspect appearance, he wore a creamy white shirt with suspenders and a blue stain on it, while the scar on his forehead was gone. Furthermore, he was revealed to smoke cigarettes, go to horse races and read Pistols and Petticoats. In his second quasi-suspect appearance, he reverted to his third suspect appearance, but lacked the blue stain on it. In his fourth suspect appearance, he had a bruise on his right cheek. He wore a brown cowboy hat with a feather, and a white shirt with a tear and soot stains, as well as suspenders. He was also noted to wear cowboy boots. In his fifth suspect appearance, he wore a cleaner white shirt and got a sunburn. As determined in this case, he rode horses, used snake oil and ate beef jerky. Events of Criminal Case Welcome to Concordia! Seamus became a suspect after the player and Maddie found his tobacco box in the tavern the victim regularly drank at. He did not know who the victim was, but was surprised to hear he was murdered at the docks. He started to worry, and told them he had nothing to do with it and did not notice anything suspicious due to putting his focus toward work. Seamus was spoken to again about a jar of coins he gave to the victim. He said those were his life savings he gave in an attempt to bribe him. When asked why, he said it was to let his mom into the country. She had came all the way from Ireland, but due to a misdemeanor she committed years ago, she was turned away. He blamed the victim, since because of his tight restrictions he would never see his mom again. Despite his anger toward the victim, Seamus was found innocent after the team incarcerated Nellie Mortimer for Frank's murder. In the Name of the Father Seamus became a suspect again after the player and Maddie found a note to him from the victim in a bible. He was shocked to hear of Donovan's death, saying he was a kind priest and looked out for the immigrants. When asked if he had any business at the tenement, Seamus said he was always in and out, and just recently the victim cleared out a room that belonged to one Harriet Patrick, who died recently. The victim also seemed to have been fretting more about the Irish newcomers, but did not know why since he did not know Donovan personally. Seamus was spoken to again about a threatening message he wrote to the victim in Gaelic. He explained the victim promised him work, but he was instead sold into slavery. When he asked for his pay at his work, he was beaten black and had to sleep in the muck. This made him mad, since he wanted to be more than he was back in Ireland, not less. When Maddie asked if that was deliberate, Seamus said that another immigrant was sent to the same house, which made him even more furious. In the end, Seamus was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Edward Whimple for Donovan's murder, the illegal trafficking of immigrants, and arson. But he was spoken to again about his fingerprints being found on Edward's bag, which contained the money he earned. He did not bother to deny it, saying he was aware of how Edward made that money. When he took the money he intended to take it to the immigrants, but an officer took it and locked it up at the tenement. Maddie and the player went back to the tenement, found the money and debated what to do with it. Later, Maddie came to a solution, one that she told both Seamus and the player. Maddie decided to use the money to establish an immigrant aid fund, something like Donovan was doing but more official. Seamus liked the idea, and thought to name the fund for Donovan, which Maddie thought was a good idea. Sweet Revenge After arresting Jack Goodwin's killer, they got word from them someone was talking about Mr Alastor, who was behind these parties. Isaac and the player found a delivery cart belonging to Seamus, so they spoke to him to see if he knew anything about Alastor. He said Alastor was his first customer, and explained that after they helped him out back in New Haven, he managed to scrounge enough money to purchase a delivery truck. Although he never met Alastor in person, he did know the next party would take place at Prospect Gardens. Blue Blazes Seamus became a suspect again after Maddie and the player found a postcard directed to him at the crime scene. He said he was in Sinner's End for delivery business, and though he could not say what he was delivering, Maddie suspected it was alcohol. Though he was fine with delivering for the Irish, since they protected him from the Italians, who ran him out of his last job. At that time, he was making a delivery for one Davy Byrne, who he knew made moonshine for the gang. He matched the description for the murder victim they found at the crime scene, confirming the victim's identity, so Seamus thought they should inform his wife, who worked at a workshop as a seamstress nearby. Seamus was spoken to again about his blood being found on a pocket watch belonging to the victim. He said he and the victim got into a fight, because Davy was not happy about the bosses thinking he needed help with his deliveries, so he took it out on Seamus. Though he did know how to fight, he just took most of the hits so he would not get in trouble with the bosses himself. Seamus was found innocent once again after the team incarcerated Mauro Massetti for Davy's murder. He later showed up at the distillery once the player, Maddie, and Giulietta Capecchi found the documents allowing them to shut the distillery down. He remembered Giulietta fondly from the parties, so Maddie and the player decided to leave them alone. Death is a Cabaret After arresting Fiona Flanagan for the murders she committed as the Scarlet Slayer, she escaped from custody. After finding her handcuffs, they found fingerprints belonging to Seamus, so they went to interrogate him. He said he was not aware Fiona was the Slayer; he thought she got arrested for her alcohol business, so when she asked him to get the cuffs off he helped her. However, he was unable to get something of hers from the bedroom above the cabaret, and just took the opportunity to escape and had not seen her since. Isaac and the player decided to look for it themselves, and then arrested Seamus for aiding and abetting the Scarlet Slayer in her escape. 3:10 to Death Seamus became a suspect once again after the player and Isaac found a postcard sent to him at the crashed train. He explained that since the Flanagans were gone, he was without any work, so he decided to go to Coyote Gorge and lay low. When informed of the murder, he claimed to know him as he worked in the Irish gang too. He also claimed that he did not help the victim rob the train, and that he just ran away as fast as he could. Seamus was spoken to again about coordinates to the victim's hideout that Danny had sent to him. Even with that, Seamus still claimed he was just stowing away on the train, but Isaac had trouble believing him. All he wanted to do was stop Danny, not help him, hence why he came to Coyote Gorge in the first place. But considering the evidence, Isaac found Seamus's claims to be too far-fetched. For the fourth time, Seamus was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Dorothy McBain for Danny's murder. Later, Maddie wanted to investigate why he was really in Coyote Gorge, so she and the player searched the train again. In there, they found a locket containing a picture of Giulietta, who they met in the area recently, with an engraving proving she and Seamus were in love with each other. He confirmed it was the real reason he came out to Coyote Gorge, despite him being Irish and her being Italian. When they met back in Sinner's End, he felt it was love at first sight, and that Giulietta had changed his life completely, so he thanked the team for the fact the two met to begin with. How the East Was Won Seamus became a suspect yet again after the player and Isaac found a tobacco box belonging to him at the victim's hacienda. He was surprised to hear of Vittorio's murder, and explained he was at the victim's residence just so he could see Giulietta. He had been sleeping in the desert around the hacienda, and the closest he could get to her is just catching glimpses of her from the rocks. But it made him worried that security would increase since Vittorio was killed, and did not want to get caught. Seamus was spoken to again after Marvin Ferrari approached the team having caught him nearby. Once again, he wanted to see Giulietta, knowing she was going through her father's murder. However, Isaac claimed Giulietta has not mentioned Seamus once, and still believed Seamus was a part of the Irish gang and killed Vittorio out of rivalry, then returned to kill the rest of the family. But Seamus still claimed he was not a part of the gang anymore, and that his love for Giulietta was all that kept him going with everything that had been happening. This time around, it was revealed that Seamus was guilty of Vittorio's murder. Initially denying involvement, Seamus admitted to the murder. He said that he went to the hacienda to take Giulietta to elope, but encountered Vittorio in the garden, who was going home from a police encounter. Vittorio then started fighting Seamus, so Seamus broke off a cactus and shoved it in his mouth in self-defense, choking him with his own blood. He then dragged Vittorio to the chapel to hide the body from Giulietta. Judge Lawson sentenced him to 10 years in prison. Later on, Seamus wanted to speak with the team, so Maddie and the player went to speak with him. He had been crying all night about the murder he committed, and despite it being in self-defense, he thought Giulietta would never forgive him. Despite that, he wanted to speak with her, and despite what he did Maddie and the player decided to go and find her. Civil Blood After arresting Mario Fortuna's killer, Isaac revealed to the team that Seamus had escaped from prison. Chief Wright then ordered the player to send him back to prison. The player and Isaac then found a found a Gaelic message in a weapons crate, which Evie translated as: "Everything is in order, lads. The time to strike is almost at hand!" Diego then deduced that Seamus had written the message. After talking to Bridget Baker, the team found a lighter bearing the Irish insignia, which they discovered belonged to Adrienna Brassiere, an Irish harlot. She revealed to them that Seamus was the new Irish gang leader, explaining why he had been broken out of jail. However, she refused to tell them his whereabouts. The team then figured out that Seamus had abandoned his love for Giulietta in order to lead the strike against the Italians. Burning Bridges Constable Ramirez reported that he had seen a heavily bearded Seamus in the playground. There, Maddie and the player found a fake beard with lipstick which (per Viola) belonged to Giulietta. They went to talk to Giulietta, who they spotted kissing Seamus, who subsequently escaped before the police could arrest him. Giulietta then said that they still loved each other and that Seamus only took over the gang to sabotage it from the inside. She then reaffirmed that they were both trying their hardest to stop the war as soon as possible. Murder details Seamus's body was found at Concordia Train Station, next to Franca Capecchi's bomb, with the skull open. Per Dick, Seamus died after being repeatedly hit over the head with a blunt object he could not figure out. Moreover, he had a small wound on the arm, caused by a bullet grazing his skin. Next to the wound on the head, the coroner found chewed gum, which meant that the killer chewed gum. At the train station, the team found a bloody standing ashtray. Per Viola, it had Seamus's blood, filing the ashtray as the murder weapon. Viola also found fibers, which turned out to be from a yellow garment, which meant that the killer wore yellow. Relationship with suspects Prior to his murder, Seamus attempted to disarm the bomb that Italian mob wife Franca Capecchi had planted in Concordia Central Station. However, train driver Erica Dupri mistook Seamus for the bomber and shot him in the arm. Franca had planted the bomb as she had attempted to kill both Seamus and her daughter, Giulietta, for their romance, luring them to the station with a false truce. Irish harlot Adrienna Brassiere tried to prove her worth to the gang by revealing to him the location of the Capecchi's old house. Seamus's old friend Colum O'Callaghan fell out with him, believing Seamus to have turned his back on Ireland for Concordia. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Adrienna. Initially denying involvement, Adrienna admitted to the murder. She said that she knew of Seamus's affair with Giulietta, which she saw as him betraying the gang. Angry, she bashed his head in with a standing ashtray. To set an example for the rest of the Italian and Irish gang, Judge Lawson sentenced Adrienna to life in prison. Trivia *Seamus is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in five cases. *Seamus is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. *Seamus is one of the characters to physically appear in five districts in Mysteries of the Past. *Seamus is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. *Seamus is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Seamus is one of the characters to become a suspect, killer, and victim. **He is also one of the only characters to become a suspect, quasi-suspect, killer, and victim. *Seamus cites posters saying "Go East, young man!" during the events of 3:10 to Death. This is a reference to "Go West, young man", a phrase often credited to Horace Greeley. Case appearances *Welcome to Concordia! (Case #1 of Mysteries of the Past) *In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past) *Sweet Revenge (Case #9 of Mysteries of the Past) *Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past) *Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past) *3:10 to Death (Case #28 of Mysteries of the Past) *How The East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past) *Bridge over Troubled Water (Case #31 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Civil Blood (Case #32 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Hold Your Tongue (Case #33 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Burning Bridges (Case #35 of Mysteries of the Past) *In Love and War (Case #36 of Mysteries of the Past) *Resistance is Fatal (Case #56 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Best Laid Plans (Case #59 of Mysteries of the Past; on a clue) Gallery SO'NeillMOTP.png|Seamus, as he appeared in Welcome to Concordia! (Case #1 of Mysteries of the Past). SO'NeillMOTPC177.png|Seamus, as he appeared in In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past). SO'NeillMOTPC180.png|Seamus, as he appeared in Sweet Revenge (Case #9 of Mysteries of the Past). SO'NeilApp3MOTP.png|Seamus, as he appeared in Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past). SONeillMOTPC194.png|Seamus, as he appeared in Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past). SO'NeilApp5MOTP.png|Seamus, as he appeared in 3:10 to Death (Case #28 of Mysteries of the Past). SO'NeillApp5MOTP.png|Seamus, as he appeared in How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past). Giulietta&Seamus-Case206-1.png|Seamus, as he appeared in Burning Bridges (Case #35 of Mysteries of the Past). SO'NeillPrisonMOTP.png|Seamus wearing the prison uniform. SO'NeillBarsMOTP.png|Seamus, sentenced to 10 years in jail for the manslaughter of Vittorio Capecchi. Seamus_ONeill_Body.png|Seamus' body. ABrassiereBars.png|Adrienna Brassiere, Seamus' killer. GCapecchiAppMOTP.png|Giulietta Capecchi, Seamus' girlfriend. OG_SUS_401_603.jpg OG_SUS_406_603.jpg SeamusAnotherMugshot.png OG_SUS_428_603.png OG_SUS_430_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Killers Category:Victims Category:Irish gang members